cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Split articles
Tanks]]r|General Discussion}} Some units that were present in more than one of the C&C games have articles that are divided up into sections for each tank, for example, Mammoth tank. I think we should split these articles into seperate ones, so mammoth tank would have the main page, Mammoth tank, that introduces what a mammoth tank is and has links to the articles about each factions tank. The new articles would then be named stuff like Mammoth tank Mk.I, Mammoth tank Mk.II, Mammoth tank Mk.III and Mammoth tank (USSR). There are several more articles like this and it would be good to split them too--Phoenix-wiki 16:17, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :Grenadier and Engineer are two more examples--Phoenix-wiki 17:27, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Commando (disambiguation) was split and it's much better. Shall I split up the other ones?--Phoenix-wiki 17:30, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Interesting idea... although use the following formatting: Mammoth tank (USSR), X-66 Mammoth tank, Mammoth 27. The original article... ah, I'll do it myself. Thanks for bringing it up, though. :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:19, 24 November 2007 (UTC) I've just split alot of articles. Although I need some ideas for what to call the different Stealth tanks, as I haven't heard of any separate names between the games. Another issue is harvester. Some of them have names, such as Ore Trucks in RA, the Nod one in Tiberium Wars has been called Stealth Harvesters, and some of the variants in Kane's Wrath (Heavy, Rocket, Shielded). The ones in Tiberiun Dawn could safely be put in an article called Harvester (original), as they seem to be the first model ever. However, what do we call the Tiberiun Sun harvesters, as well as the vanilla GDI and Scrin harvesters in Tiberium Wars?--DarkMastero 17:04, 11 June 2008 (UTC) The stealth tanks could be, (and I stress could, as this is just my own research coming into play), be renamed after the different interpretations of "Ezekiel's Wheel". For those who may not know, it's from the biblical story in which Ezekiel saw God's throne descend to Earth. Literally or in a drug induced haze is up to interpretation. As is the translation. One version translates the throne into a single wheel pushed by four angels. Another is a classic chariot pulled by "chayot". The third could be simply "throne", as all three are the translation of the word "Merkabah". So perhaps that could be worked into the names to give the Nod units some unique spice. Or it could be said the stealth tanks are just Mk.1-3 and the stealth technology itself is the wheel. (also, for added info, this particular story is popular among UFOlogists who say this story is proof ancient aliens visited earth. As in the wheel is obviously a flying saucer.)Actaeon 17:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) It might be prudent to either split up the harvesters by name only, and have the TD and TW harvesters part of the same article, just split between the 1995 and 2030 segments, since there is little distinction aside from cosmetic changes. Just my opinion. Actaeon 17:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Well the GDI one in Tiberium Wars does have a machine run to defend itself. They also have different threats to worry about. I donno, maybe I'm just picky. I guess we could call the GDI one Machine-Gun Harvester. That Mk system is an easy scape for most of these naming problems. The Tiberian Dawn one could be Mk. 1 and the Tiberiun Sun one could be Mk. 2. Are there any objections to this?--DarkMastero 17:27, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Shit. I meant TD and TS for the two harvesters. No more acronyms for me. Actaeon 17:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) About the spliting of harvesters. why not do a TW1 Harvester page, a TW2 harvester page, and a TW3 harvester page (the tw3 would contain seperate sections on the different harvesters. OR do a faction-only type of page. aka GDI harvesters from TW1 to TW3 all in one article with NOd having their own article as well. :Do we ''REALLY''seperate articles for every little thing? I mean there isn't much to talk about with the harvesters. :It would be user-hostle to have to type in gdi tw3 gun harvester compared to tw3 harvesters or GDI Harvesters. Also think of the that little list thingy at the bottom that is like GDI TW3 arsenal/ or Mechanized Walkers. It is probably already exploding with all the new links to the articles). - From A person who thought that the articles with variant units were fine (EX:Titan article/or Gun Walker article.) ROC For units that don't have much differences between them, don't split the articles. The harvester and the stealth tank stay, since the differences are minor. Organize the article, but do not split it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:30, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Does that mean we need to put the Mammoth tank back together? Aside from the Mammoth Mk. II (which isn't a tank) there is no real difference between them. I personally think that different units should be treated as different articles, with a page from their generic name to each article. This will make it easier to discuss their relationship with other units used at that time easier.--DarkMastero 20:43, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Why are we even spliting up articles in the first place? :I agree with Mikael. There isn't enough of a differential between those units. (Wow the TW3 Stank ALSO cloaks! Just like all its predicessors.) Harvesters always have harvested and Stanks have always cloaked. Only differences for those units are their appearances and some minor changes. (GDI harvester now has a MG for a gun while it didn't have a gun in the past.) :About the Mammoth Tanks, I would do like the old APC article (List all the units with the pictures and either provide a link to the full article or if the article text is small enough, just put it in the "grandiose" mammoth article. - ROC